


【kn】百褶裙和可爱的你

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	【kn】百褶裙和可爱的你

他从来不知道自己是这样一个恶趣味的人。

可是他眼前原本阳光爽朗的少年，此时正打扮成女学生的样子被他困在怀里，过短的百褶裙堪堪遮住小半大腿，白皙的腿肉就这样暴露在空气中。黑长直的假发轻轻扫过他的鼻尖，带着少年身上特有的奶香气，黑发下面巴掌大的小脸上满是不安，纤长的睫毛微微颤动着，带着惊惧的水汽。下唇因为紧张被他咬得通红，倒像是少女之间时兴的唇色，纯情又诱人。

他的漂亮宝贝，就这么看着他，他无法控制自己。

地铁慢慢减速了，少年的裙摆轻轻摆动了几下，他惊慌地按住裙摆，发出一声惊喘，声音暧昧。

“宝贝，你好可爱。”

蔡徐坤贴上那具柔软的身躯，衣料的摩擦声磨得他心痒，少年情不自禁往后缩着，贴着那扇不会打开的侧门更紧了一些。

“你不准笑我啦...”陈立农脸颊滚烫，轻轻推着蔡徐坤贴过来的胸膛，“我就说我不要穿了...”

“我没有笑你，你好漂亮，”蔡徐坤笑着拉他的手腕，“像真的女孩子一样。”

“不...不准说了...”

带着薄汗软绵绵的手心附上蔡徐坤的唇瓣，阻止他说出更令人羞耻的话语。也就是在这时候，地铁停了下来，大批新的乘客涌入车厢，蔡徐坤又往前迈了一步，拥挤的人群让两具年轻温热的身体彻底贴在了一起。

“啊！”

陈立农小声惊呼，忙着拉扯裙摆而重心不稳险些摔倒的小兔子连忙搂住了蔡徐坤的脖子寻找依靠，体贴的哥哥自然也会意地揽住了他水手服下的那截细腰。

陈立农心跳如鼓，人越多他就越发紧张，他把脸颊贴在蔡徐坤的肩膀上小声冲哥哥撒娇抱怨：

“贴太紧了啦...”

“人太多了。”蔡徐坤压低声音，手指不安分地从上衣边缘伸了进去，揉捏着那截软软的小腰。

“嗯...你干嘛...”

怕痒的身体忍不住颤抖了一下，陈立农感觉到被蔡徐坤抚摸过的地方都泛上了不自然的热度。他别扭地夹紧了大腿。

“农农，你身上好香...”蔡徐坤嗅着他侧颈的香气，忍不住留下几个湿热的吻痕，“又香又热...”

“你别...动...”

娇软的抗议没有任何的威慑力。他越是这副半推半就的样子，蔡徐坤就越发觉得身体燥热起来，空闲的一只手滑向了陈立农的大腿——他个子高，长腿又直又细，可其实大腿那里的软肉还嫩得很，贴着他的手掌，肌肤又热又烫，还滑嫩得紧。

陈立农扭着胯部想躲开蔡徐坤的手，却没想到在这狭窄的空间中，任何的挪动都是变相地把自己往他手心中送去。

在大腿上停留的时间不长，蔡徐坤的手变本加厉地探向了裙底，平整的百褶裙被手腕撑起了一角，裙下作乱的修长手指慢慢剐蹭过两股之间的神秘区域。

他今天被蔡徐坤逼着穿了和百褶裙搭配的蕾丝内裤，完全包裹不住他圆润的小屁股。在蔡徐坤暧昧的抚摸下，半硬的性器也可怜巴巴地想要冲出禁锢。

“湿了。”蔡徐坤在陈立农耳边宣布着自己的发现。

“不要闹啦...”

“你好敏感。”完全不管陈立农小幅度的挣扎，蔡徐坤毫不犹豫地将手指从内裤侧边挤进去，熟练地触到了湿漉漉的两片软肉。

“长了女孩子的小穴就算了，农农怎么比女孩子还敏感，摸了两下这里就流水，过一会儿都要顺着腿流下来喽？”

“啊...不要...不要摸...”

两条大腿突然夹紧，难耐地夹紧了蔡徐坤的手，让他难以动作。

“不准夹我。”

蔡徐坤低头狠狠在陈立农锁骨上啃了一口，刺痛感让小兔子颤抖着松腿上的力度，蔡徐坤马上趁机把自己的一条腿挤进了陈立农两腿之间，这下这小可怜就没办法合上大腿了，只能无助地瞪着始作俑者。

得到了自由的手指立即开始欺负起滴着水的肉缝，在两片贝肉之间缓慢地滑动着，时不时磨过敏感的阴蒂甚至深藏着里面的肉粒。陈立农的腰僵了一下又颤抖着软下来，合不上大腿，双腿之间私密的女穴就这样任由蔡徐坤玩弄着。

“宝宝，水越来越多了，我快接不住了...你是水做的吗？嗯？”

“我...我错了...唔啊...”酥酥麻麻的快感顺着隐秘的性器传到陈立农的脊柱，再传到大脑，让大脑晕晕乎乎的，下意识地认着错。

“错哪了？”

“农农不该流...流水...啊...！”

蔡徐坤忽的用大拇指按上了藏在阴唇中间的小肉粒，突然提高了声音的娇喘招来了周围几个人的侧目，陈立农羞耻地把自己的脑袋埋在蔡徐坤的颈窝，蔡徐坤冷淡地扫视一圈，用身体严密地挡住了两个人身下的小秘密。

“嘘——不可以叫哦。不然农农被手指操出水的淫荡样子就要被看光了。”

蔡徐坤边低声在陈立农耳边呼气边试探着向小穴中试探着插入两根手指的一个指节，湿乎乎的热烫肉壁立刻吸紧了他的手指，想要把他送得更加深入。

承欢过很多次的淫穴太过于淫乱，随便一点触碰就开始发情，源源不断地涌出润滑的淫水，饥渴地叫嚣着要蔡徐坤插入。

“哈啊...坤坤...好痒的...你快再进去点...”

被激起性欲的小淫兔完全不能满足于这隔靴止痒的试探，甚至摇动起腰肢想要套弄蔡徐坤的手指，嘟起嘴巴扣紧了蔡徐坤的小臂。

于是蔡徐坤如他所愿，毫不怜惜猛地将两根手指整根末入，陈立农小声抽了一口气，指甲也紧紧抠进了蔡徐坤的手臂肌肉。

“里面好热啊宝宝。宝宝，你知道插你哪里你就会很快高潮吗？”

“不知道...呜...”陈立农咬紧下唇，小声的呜咽还是溢出了口。

“这里吗？还是这里...”

勾起的指尖在肉壁之间抠弄着，粘腻的水液溢出穴口，淌进蔡徐坤的手心，甚至滴到了车厢的地面上。发现这个事实的陈立农因为强烈的羞耻而心跳加速，缩紧了蜜穴，又是一股水溢了出来，他哼哼唧唧地推着蔡徐坤的肩膀，越是想要阻止淫水流出来，就流的越多，这种认知让他的眼睛里溢满了羞耻的水汽。

“呜...别按那里啊...哥哥...”

熟悉陈立农身体的蔡徐坤自然能够很快找到这具青涩肉体的情色开关，g点不断被指尖按压，这种疯狂的快感迅速让陈立农的肉穴痉挛起来。

平台期极短的他总能很快用前面的小穴达到高潮。

陈立农因为快感而挺立的乳尖隔着上衣摩擦着蔡徐坤的胸口，蔡徐坤揉了一把那里微微隆起的弧度，胀大的乳头正可怜地顶着他的手心。

“怎么小乳头也胀起来了？农农可没穿胸罩，等下大家都要看到你的骚乳头把衣服顶起来了。”他轻轻隔着衣服掐住了比寻常男孩子大一圈的乳尖调笑，“他们会想这个女生怎么这么淫乱呀...”

“哥哥...啊哥哥帮我...”听到这样情色的话，陈立农一边惊慌地求助着蔡徐坤，一边却又禁不住语言的刺激，蜜穴开始不规则地痉挛起来。

“呜呜...农农想高潮了...”

“那就高潮吧，乖宝宝。”蔡徐坤放开了陈立农的乳尖，转而握住了刚刚没有抚慰到的，陈立农可怜巴巴吐着前精的阴茎小幅度撸动起来，“这里也想要哥哥摸摸吗？”

“要...要啊啊...不行...”

没有几下抽插和撸动，陈立农就腰一软，蜜穴内部涌出大量的淫液，好像失禁了一样浇在了蔡徐坤的手指上。

蔡徐坤眼底涌上暗色，恰到好处地接住了前面性器射出的精液，不急不慢地均匀抹在了陈立农的大腿上。

“爽了吗？”

“嗯...嗯...”迷茫的眼神。

“内裤都湿透了，你知道吗？”蔡徐坤故意把沾满粘腻的手伸到了陈立农的面前。

“那...那怎么办？”

蔡徐坤轻笑，陈立农在早上还别别扭扭地问他系带内裤要怎么穿，到底为什么要穿这么麻烦的东西。他现在应该知道了。

侧边的蝴蝶结被蔡徐坤一拽就散落开，轻轻一抽，整条内裤就离开了陈立农湿漉漉的下体，被蔡徐坤攥在手心。

“你...干嘛啦！”

惊慌失措的小兔子下意识捂住了自己的下身，穿着裙子的下半身迅速真空，不着寸缕，传来了凉飕飕的清凉感。

“内裤湿透了，哥哥帮你收着。”蔡徐坤若无其事地把陈立农的内裤塞进自己的口袋，“农农可千万不能让裙子被吹起来，不然...”

“你...你还给我...”小兔子被气得脸颊红红，却又不敢大声吼自己的恶趣味恋人。

地铁的报站声恰到时候地响起，蔡徐坤扯着陈立农的手腕穿过拥挤的人群，身后的小朋友憋着气，不敢走太快，怕裙角被带起，刚刚高潮的余韵让腿还有些酸软，只能一边压着裙子一边不自然地挪动着。

感觉大家都在盯着自己真空的裙底，他的脸颊泛着不自然的红晕，像是发烧了一样。

踉踉跄跄地被拉进厕所隔间的时候，陈立农还倔强地拉着裙角，没想到蔡徐坤的动作一点也不温柔，粗暴地拉下他的手腕交叉在一起摁在了隔板上，他被迫贴着隔板抬起了臀部，随着身后拉链声响起，他的下体猛地暴露在空气中，轻薄的裙子被蔡徐坤掀到了腰间。

“都怪农农，我硬了很久了。”

看不到身后的光景，可是陈立农还是感受到热烫的性器贴上了他的臀缝，暧昧地摩擦了几下。

然后没有任何预警地猛然插入了他的蜜穴。

“嗯啊啊...不要...好深啊...”

突如其来的深入让他无法抑制地仰起了脖颈，蔡徐坤空闲的手掐着他一截嫩白的腰，挺胯在他身后发泄着欲望。

“说什么好深...刚刚不就想被这么插了吗？里面又湿又热，好像随时欢迎我插进来，嗯...好紧...”

粗大的肉棒被两片贝肉吞下又吐出，每次抽出都被肉壁紧紧吸住挽留，好像被饥渴的小嘴吸住一样，让蔡徐坤忍不住粗喘起来，细密的汗珠顺着额角和弧度完美的下巴流淌下来，滴在陈立农白嫩的臀瓣上。

“啊嗯啊啊...哥哥！坤...呜...哥哥...你再进得深一点...还要你...”

淫乱的穴口在噗呲噗呲的抽插声中溅出淫水，脱离了人群的小淫兔也解放了自我，在蔡徐坤有力的插弄下淫叫着索要更多快感。

“还要？是不是插进你的子宫你才满意？”

一个全根末入的深顶，蔡徐坤感到自己真的顶到了狭窄穴道的尽头，那里还有一个紧紧闭合的小口想被他撬开，里面温热的液体正浇洒在他的肉棒上。

“呜呜...好爽...”

蔡徐坤无暇顾及陈立农的手腕，转而双手扶着他的细腰防止他因为激烈的快感而腿软摔倒。解放了双手的小兔子顺应身体的欲望握住了自己的性器，毫无章法地揉弄着，寻找更大的刺激。

“啊啊...顶开了...快进来...”

窄口包裹着蔡徐坤的性器，开始索求着男人的精液，蔡徐坤几乎被着致命的吸附感逼疯，他感觉自己也快要无法控制自己的欲望，陈立农的肉体总是让他失去所有的自控力。

“射到农农最里面好不好？”蔡徐坤哑着嗓子，顶开了子宫口的巨大成就感让他几乎克制不住射精的欲望。

“好...啊啊...哥哥快点...农农要给哥哥...生...生孩子呢呜...”

“该死...”

纯情又淫乱的胡言乱语。

精液就这么毫无预兆地冲进了陈立农的体内，饥渴的肉穴被灌的满满当当，在抽搐中也达到了高潮，一股股无法控制地喷出水液，混合着白浊的污秽顺着陈立农纤细的大腿流淌下来，在内侧留下来几条暧昧刺目的痕迹。

“呜...都流出来了...”

蔡徐坤蹲下身，被疯狂蹂躏过的穴口红肿着，他轻轻用两指撑开，更多的浊液就涌了出来。

“农农可以夹好回家吗？”

“那你...把我的内裤...还给我嘛...”他把头埋进胳膊里，不敢直视蔡徐坤，他怎么会这么淫荡，在地铁就被蔡徐坤指奸了，还真空着走了这么久，被拉进厕所隔间操得潮吹。

“不行。”

“你...你真的，坏蛋...”

高潮后软绵绵的小奶音在蔡徐坤心尖尖激起酥酥麻麻的涟漪。

他真的太喜欢，太喜欢欺负他了。

“农农下次再穿女装给我看好不好？”

“不要！”

“为什么？”

“因为...因为你会欺负我。”

“我不欺负你。”

“真的吗？”

微微侧过头，湿漉漉的深棕色瞳孔就这么天真地看着蔡徐坤，不管被“骗”了多少次，他还是傻乎乎地相信蔡徐坤说的每一句话。

蔡徐坤心下一软，起身去吻他。

“真的。”他咬着陈立农的唇瓣含糊不清地承诺。

可是情侣之前的情趣，可不叫“欺负”，下次再教给你吧，小笨蛋。


End file.
